Chain, Submission and Lust
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Hibari was Tsunayoshi's prime choice in mate, to keep his sanity and grip onto reality intact. 1827 R27 F27 C27 10027 X27 mention of future B27 and 6927. Warning: disturbing!Tsuna, slight dark!Hibari. I couldn't decide the genre... but this is dark.


Hibari stared down at the brown haired boy that was exiting the school's ground. He unconsciously licked his lip when his eyes landed on that perfect tiny ass. Oh how he longed to touch that boy's perfect and flawless skin. And it only had been two days only. God knew how much Hibari addicted to that boy's perfect body like an ant to sugar.

It had started a few weeks after the babies regained their adult forms after defeated Checkerface. Sawada Tsunayoshi, on a mini quest of searching for his friends, had gone up to the rooftop. As expected, the omnivore sighed when he couldn't see any of his friends. But what Hibari did not expected was, the confusing creature bravely, after staring for a moment, approached Hibari who was lying down on the higher place.

The omnivore crouched down and _brushed_ off Hibari's hair from his face. The prefect decided to pretend asleep, intrigued by this action. After a few more moments of staring, Sawada Tsunayoshi had said something.

"_Hibari-san is such a perfect person. Between Fon-san and Hibari-san, I wonder who is better."_

Hibari snapped his eyes opened at that. Memories of that particular Chinese man made Hibari's blood boiled for some reason when Sawada Tsunayoshi compared Hibari to him. The omnivore had shrieked upon seeing Hibari wide awake.

"_H-Hibari-san!"_

Hibari had stared intently at the omnivore before crashing their lips together.

"_I'll show you who is better, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

That was the start of their secret involvement with each other. Well, maybe not so secret with the former babies, Reborn, Fon and Colonello glared daggers at him every time they crossed path with him.

"_Keep your needs for yourself. Dame-Tsuna has no importance of such petty things like lover."_

"_I'm warning you, Hibari, leave the child alone."_

"_I am disgusted by you, Hibari Kyouya! You don't love him and yet you touch him so freely!"_

Hibari scoffed inwardly. Those three didn't want to admit that they were dying to get the omnivore for themselves. At least they did get some from the brunet on some occasion, if Tsuna couldn't find Hibari. Yes, Hibari knew he wasn't the only one that was involved with the brunet. The three, including the white haired herbivore with marshmallow obsession and the monkey herbivore who liked to call people scum and trash had also slept with the brunet.

It was slightly maddening, and immoral, how the supposedly pure brunet had been addicted to sex since his discovery of the wonder. The fault could be placed to his stupid tutor. The man, a few days after returned to his adult form, had touched the brunet and claimed his virginity after being tempted by the brunet who had just got out of the shower.

That was not the only reason actually, to Tsuna's addiction. Sawada Tsunayoshi was not as strong as many people thought he was. Inside, he was still a fragile child that grew too fast. He needed something, to keep his sanity intact and gripped onto the reality. He chose sex, if all things he could have done.

Granted, the ones he had done the wicked deed with were all in love with him excluded Hibari, and that's why Hibari was Tsuna's favourite. Hibari never expected more from the brunet. He can come and go as he pleased, Hibari wouldn't stop him because he had no right, nor did he want to. Hibari never cling onto something the brunet said, wishing that someday he would look at him twice like the other herbivores did. It was pathetic, how they wished for something impossible.

Hibari Kyouya was Sawada Tsunayoshi's prime choice in mate. And Hibari prided himself with that knowledge. Even though love was never uttered during their passionate times together, they didn't care. Like his tutor said, Sawada Tsunayoshi had no need of such petty things like lover. He only needed someone who can smack him back to reality in times of desperate.

Hibari was the perfect choice, because he rarely shows his weakness, the exact trait Tsunayoshi needed in someone he can rely onto. The other herbivores, although had the same trait, not as strongly. They can crumble down at the sight of the brunet broken, but not Hibari.

Hibari smirked as he inwardly replayed the omnivore's father's words before his departing to Italy.

"_Take care of my son. I know you are not the only one he's…..slept with but the one he needed the most is you."_

Sawada Iemitsu. That name alone brought the darkest fear in every Mafioso's heart. Entitled having the same control over the most powerful mafia Famiglia as the boss, Sawada Iemitsu was still weak against his son's wishes, and allowed him to do anything he wanted.

Truly, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a wonder that this world had yet to unravel. Making most of the powerful men down to their knees and whipped them to his wishes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was still unsatisfied with the current _collections_ he had. Hibari knew he also lusted after that hateful herbivore who called himself prince and the pineapple herbivore. The omnivore had yet to make them his, because he never had a chance to. But Hibari knew it'll be only a matter of time.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Those two better braced themselves because they would _**never**_ know what hit them.


End file.
